


The Great Eurovision 2018 Maneki-Neko Heist

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Self Indulgent Trash Fics [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, it just fit them so well tho, just a silly thing I wrote after Eurovision 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: I dreamt that I wrote this after I spoke with my partner in crime about what would have happened to Netta’s maneki-nekos after the Eurovision Song Contest. Let’s just say that Maxie and Matsu would have made off with them :P





	The Great Eurovision 2018 Maneki-Neko Heist

Lisbon in the dead of night. All was quiet aside from the buzz of activity that surrounded the Altice Arena as the Eurovision Song Contest was in full swing.

Yet there was rumoured to be a great collection of maneki-nekos in one of the acts. Both Maxie and Matsu had heard of it and they wanted them.

The plan had been a simple one after obtaining some blueprints of the arena. A quick casing of the joint, then some brief yet meticulous planning of their intentions. With the plans in hand, the two approached the back door of the arena, figuring that that would be the path of least resistance.

“You got the bags?” Maxie asked, chancing another glance around the area.

“I have. Did you bring the syringer gun?” Matsu was equally cautious.

“Got it here.” Maxie indicated to the gun slung over his shoulder. “Loaded with strong tranquilisers in case we run into any issues. Hopefully we won’t hafta use it.”

“Hopefully. Now…” Matsu tried the door. Locked. But he was expecting this and he took out a few bobby pins and a screwdriver, managing to pick the lock with some difficulty. Once it was picked, he and Maxie headed inside and shut the door behind them. “Right. This’ll be our way out.”

“Okay.” Maxie quickly checked the schematics that he’d downloaded to his Pip-Boy, nodding. “So we follow this corridor down, then we hit another series of doors. It’ll be the second one on our right. We might see security so I’ll have the syringer ready.”

“Right.” Matsu led the way and found the door they needed. Maxie had the syringer gun ready. One guard was approaching them but a well-placed syringer shot had him fall to the floor. Matsu quickly dragged the sleeping guard into one of the other rooms and checked the way again. “Looks like the act with the maneki-nekos won. The stage is full of them.”

“Netta, weren’t it? Okay I think everyone’s distracted.” Maxie checked their approach again, nodding. “Alright. On my signal, we go.”

The crowd’s attention was on the stage and on the winner and Maxie took one last look. He nodded and the two ran down the stairs as quickly as they could, vaulting over a fence that separated the crowd from the stage and ducking behind a wall. Nobody had seen them and a lot of the people behind the stage hadn’t started packing up yet.

“I think we may be able to go on… now. Watch the overhead lights.” Matsu handed Maxie a bag and he took it after slinging the syringer back on his shoulder. The two dashed for the stage and hid behind one of the shelves of maneki-nekos. “Too light here. Wait… you go to the other one. I have an idea.”

Maxie had to strain to hear Matsu over the din of the crowds. “What’s the idea?”

“We wheel these off stage like we’re going to put them away. Then once we hit that darker part there, fill the bags.” Matsu peered over and watched while Maxie took his position, waiting for a suitable moment. Then he nodded to his life partner. “Now!”

With some effort the shelves of maneki-nekos were wheeled off stage and nobody questioned it. The stage hands were a little puzzled but rather thankful for the “help”. Now that they were out of the bright lighting of the stage, Maxie and Matsu could now fill their bags with the maneki-nekos. Thankfully they’d brought enough bags and soom they had five full bags of maneki-nekos.

“That’s it. Got ‘em. Now… to get outta here.” Maxie quickly checked his Pip-Boy again, then nodded to a door not too far from where they were. “That door will take us to another exit. It’ll be a quicker way. C'mon!” He grabbed his bag and made for the door, opening it with some difficulty and ushering Matsu through, then he nodded towards the fire exit. “That way!” Maxie pushed the bar down and burst out the door, Matsu now not too far behind.

“We’ve got them!” Matsu was rather giddy. “Let’s go!”

“Now we just gotta get back to Sanctuary!”


End file.
